


Styles Big Day

by KirryLovesNarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Little Brother Harry, M/M, Man of honor, Mystery man, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirryLovesNarry/pseuds/KirryLovesNarry
Summary: Gemma is getting married! Harry is out the night before at his future brother-in-law's stag night and is taken home by an Irish man he doesn't know. He pops up at the wedding the next day.





	

“Stay awake,” was whisper-shouted into Harry’s ear as a firm hand landed on his upper back. It startled him enough that his head bounced off the bar that he hadn’t realized it had fallen onto. It took him a moment to remember where he was and _why_  his head was on a bar-top. Then it all came rushing back. Gemma’s fiance’s stag night. He barely knew Brian but Gemma had insisted Harry go along since he was _her_ ‘Man of Honor’ and _his_ soon to be brother-in-law. Harry licked his lips and found the residue of the last shooter he did: a blowjob. Classy. It was still a little sweet so he didn’t mind. 

Harry looked up at the man who had surprised him. His blue eyes gave away the amusement he was feeling at finding the soon to be brother of the groom almost asleep at his stag party. He lifted his eyebrows as Harry looked up at him. “Alright?” he asked. “I don’t think Brian would approve of people falling asleep at his stag do. Might make it sound like it was a real drag.” His hand was still on Harry’s back but was slowly sliding down, settling just above his waistline. It was warm and rather comforting really. There was a group of about twenty men out celebrating Brian’s “last night of freedom” and Harry only knew Brian and his best man, Brad. He hadn’t really been socializing much, felt a bit like an outcast as the only Northerner in the group and definitely the youngest. Brian was only a year or two older than Gem but since Gemma was already older than Harry - that meant most of the people here had established careers while Harry had just graduated uni two months earlier. Gemma had purposefully put off her wedding until Harry could come down to London and help her with the final details in person. They were rather close and Harry had a pretty good eye - whether it be for clothes, venue, flowers, or decorations - so Gemma insisted on his opinions.

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Harry finally answered. “Uh, what time is it?” He could pull out his phone to check for himself but it seemed like as good a conversation starter as any.   


“Just past two,” the man responded. Harry just realized there was an Irish accent there and felt a little flutter in his stomach. He always had a thing for accents. “Maybe we should get you home, yeah? I hear you’ve got quite a bit to do tomorrow before the wedding.”  


“Yeah, yeah, I do. Gemma gave me a rather large list,” Harry agreed. He scooted back on his bar stool and turned around before the Irish man’s hand fell off his back. Harry gingerly stood up and was pressed almost completely against the man. Harry expected him to back up but he didn’t. His eyes remained firmly on Harry’s face and he seemed to be challenging him, asking him what he was going to do about the close contact. Harry’s head told him to slide out of the way and say goodnight to this man and Brian before taking a taxi home. The _rest_  of his body, the parts without the brains, wanted to stay pressed up against the brunette.  


“Shall I escort you?” the Irish man asked, the amused twinkle still in his eye. Instead of listening to his head, Harry nodded. He _did_  at least remember to say goodnight to Brian before heading out. Brian didn’t seem upset at him leaving, telling him to get some rest and drink plenty of water because the next day was going to be a long one. Harry turned towards the front door and maybe stumbled a bit getting there. The first time he tripped, he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and not let go, not even for the ride back to his flat.

In the taxi, Harry wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He’s gone home with men before but generally they were a bit more _on_  him at this point. Kissing him, feeling him up. The Irish man - he should really learn his name when he could get his head on straight - kept hold of Harry but hadn’t made any further moves. When they got to his flat, before Harry could get his wallet out, the man had paid the fare and opened the door, tugging Harry out the side gently. Once on solid ground, Harry made a decision and took the man’s hand, entwining their fingers for the walk up the two flights of stairs. He didn’t fight it and even gave Harry’s hand a bit of a squeeze.

Once at the flat door, Harry reluctantly pulled his hand out of it’s warm embrace to fumble for his keys. He got the door open and gestured his guest into his new flat. He’d moved in about three weeks earlier, having stayed with Gemma for a short time before he found his own place. Since he was fresh out of uni, he didn’t have much in the way of furniture or decorations. He had a computer, a small desk, a bed, and a bookshelf, which were all visible as soon as they entered the room. He lived in a small studio which he hoped didn’t put the Irish man off. Harry closed the door behind himself and debated his next move. He decided he’d played coy long enough and stripped his shirt off, tossing it to the ground and then toed off his boots. At that point the Irish brunette turned around to see his tattooed chest and gave a smile that Harry could only describe as sinister. He advanced on Harry slowly, his eyes obviously scoping out his prey from head to toe. When he reached his destination, the man quickly started pulling Harry’s jeans apart, first the button and then the zip, and then shoved them down his legs. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist again, picking him up slightly, and stuck his foot between Harry’s legs, pushing the tight jeans off his feet. 

Once Harry was down to his pants, the handsome man let him back to the ground, kissed him quickly on the lips and pulled away. He went to the kitchen and opened two cupboards before finding glasses. He pulled one out and filled it with water from the tap and carried it back to the confused Man of Honor. When Harry didn’t take it right away, Irish man took his hand and wrapped it around the glass. “Drink up,” he said. Once Harry started drinking, the man turned around and found his way to the loo. Harry finished the water and when he was still alone, he refilled it. Hearing the toilet flush, Harry finished the second glass quickly and hurried to his bed, leaning back on his hands to appear casually sexy to the fully dressed man walking toward him. He smiled at Harry, said “budge up,” and kneed onto the bed, sliding behind Harry and laying down with a relaxed sigh, facing the window. Harry twisted around confused about the turn of events. Looking at the time, almost 3am, Harry decided to just lay back and try to sleep. Which he did rather quickly. 

Hours that felt like minutes later, Harry felt the sun on his face and knew he should get up. It was his sister’s wedding day and he was a busy man. Opening his eyes, Harry turned and saw the blankets messed up next to him. It all came back: the Irish man that took him home, gave him water and a kiss but nothing more. Harry sat up and looked around his flat determining quickly that his guest had left. He flopped back on his bed trying to figure out if he had imagined the man. He drank a bit so it’s possible but it looked like another body had slept next to him. He’d know for sure at the wedding. For now, time to get up and take care of the bride!

After a shower, Harry got himself ready and left his flat for the wedding venue. On the ride over, he reviewed his checklist for the day. He was meeting the florist to accept the flowers at 10 and calling to confirm times and locations with the caterer and photographer. Gemma and Brian were getting married in the back of an art museum. The ceremony was going to be outside in an open park area along a lake and the reception was in the museum hall. Guests had free reign to walk around the exhibits during the reception hour so Harry also needed to check in with the event manager there. 

After Harry let the event manager know he’d arrived and confirmed the times of the other arrangements, he went outside to meet the florist. When she showed up, Harry ensured they had the correct number and types of flowers and assisted her with storing them appropriately until the ceremony. After completing the other confirmations by phone, Harry took the groomsmen’s boutonnieres with him in a taxi. The first stop was Brian’s flat where the taxi waited while he carried the small box up to Brian’s flat. He knocked softly at first, not sure about any possible hangovers but when no one answered that, he banged on the door a bit. He was afraid he was going to have to call and wake them up! As he reached for his phone, the door was yanked open and there stood the Irish man who left him alone in bed. Harry could only let his mouth hang open in surprise, not even able to say hello or tell him why he was there. The man looked a bit tired, but didn’t look upset (or particularly happy) to see him.

“Hey, uh, Harry,” he said pulling the door back so Harry could enter the flat. The rest of the groomsmen and Brian were sitting in the living room, all looking exhausted. Maybe he should have picked up coffee too. This is why people shouldn’t have their Stag Nights the night before the wedding. Unfortunately in this case, Brian’s brother wasn’t able to come early for the Stag and insisted it not occur until he could attend. He got in two days earlier so the Stag had to be the night before.

“Good morning everyone,” Harry announced walking into the room. He got mostly grumbles in return. “I brought the flowers for your suits. Do you want me to go pick up some coffee or something?” He really couldn’t afford it but it was his sister’s wedding day. He wasn’t going to pass up a chance to make it better. She wouldn’t enjoy her wedding with all of the groomsmen asleep on their feet!

“Naw, I was just about to brew some,” Irish man said from behind him. “As soon as I figure out how this French press thing works. I’ve never used one of these before.” He was mumbling and Harry wasn’t sure if he was asking for help or not. Either way, these men needed coffee and Harry knew how to work it. He put the flowers down on the coffee table in the middle of the men and then went to the kitchen where the man was moving the French press pieces around, trying to figure out where exactly to put the coffee grounds. Harry slid in front of him, gently took the pieces from his hands and went to work. Because the man had been just in front of the counter and Harry slid in front of him, they were now pressed against each other. Apparently the man didn’t mind being pressed against strangers he had no intention of sleeping with. Harry had to maneuver around him a bit to get the water but he took a step back and fetched mugs. “Are you staying for coffee?” 

Harry shook his head no. “I need to get to Gemma and the girls and I have a taxi waiting for me downstairs.” The cost of which is going up quickly, Harry thought.

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You should get going then. I think I’ve got it from here. See you at the ceremony,” he said as he put his hand on Harry’s back, gently pushing him toward the door.

 _I should ask his name_ , Harry thought. _But does he think I should already know it?_ Harry took the out, waving vaguely at the rest of the men, hoping the coffee would get them moving. He jogged down the stairs, thankful to see his taxi still waiting. When he climbed back in, he gave the address to the nail salon where his sister and her bridesmaids were starting their day. 

Just next door was a coffee shop and remembering how the men were this morning, Harry decided to bring the girls some breakfast. He bought five different kinds of coffees and five different pastries. When he walked into the salon there was a chorus of “Harry!” He couldn’t help the slight blush even though there weren’t many strangers in the room.

“I brought coffee and pastries,” Harry told them all, holding the breakfast up in his hands for them to see.

“You’re the best!” Sam, one of Gemma’s bridesmaids said as she rushed to him to see her options. After looking at every label, she picked one for herself and then helped Harry carry the rest to the other ladies who all had their feet dipped into hot water, waiting to start their pedicures. 

Gemma planned the manicure/pedicure for the day of the wedding as a way for everyone to start the day off relaxed. Harry seriously considered doing both himself but didn’t want to tell the lads he had so he just planned on a manicure at Gemma’s insistence. “You bite your nails, H,” she’d complained. “You’re going to look so nice and then someone will look at your hands and _that’s_ what they’ll remember! A chewed up, jagged, dirty nail attached to a strikingly handsome man.“ She was very good at flattery and getting her way. Harry ended up having quite a bit of fun with the girls and rather enjoyed his manicure. His nails looked so _shiny. ___

“How was your night?” Gemma finally asked as they got in the car to take them to the hair salon. She was getting a curly up-do that they’d tried our earlier in the week.

Harry wasn’t sure how to answer Gemma. He had been bored and uncomfortable and felt a bit like he shouldn’t be there but he couldn’t tell her that. He also couldn’t tell her that one of Brian’s friends had taken him home and he didn’t even know his name. “Fine,” he answered instead.

She had been admiring her fingernails and looked up at him at his answer. “Fine?” she asked with distaste. “Meaning what? You had a miserable time and my fiancé was a slag?”

“No!” Harry responded quickly. “Brian wasn’t a slag at all. He had fun drinking with his buddies. We made our way to every pub within walking distance of his flat.“ Harry carefully avoided mentioning any of his own feelings.

“And you? Did you have fun? Did you make any friends?” Gemma asked, clearly concerned about her little brother.

“It was fine, Gem,” Harry reiterated. “It was about Brian, not me. There was one guy I chatted a bit but I didn’t catch his name. Irish?” Harry was hoping he was subtle enough; that Gemma wouldn’t realize he thought the guy was hot.

“Ooooh,” Gemma realized. “Irish you say? I know how you love accents little brother,” Gemma added wagging her eyebrows up and down. 

“Shut up,” Harry muttered, relieved to see the hair salon out the window. Avoiding saying anything else, he quickly climbed out of the car and met the other bridesmaids inside where he was already checking them in for their appointments. Gemma was quickly wrapped up in excited chatter, showing off her nails and discussing the hairdo they’d come up with already. Harry settled into the waiting area and pulled out his phone to pass the time. Scrolling through Facebook, Harry noticed Brian tagged in a post from the night before: “Brian’s Stag Night with the lads!” He looked through the rest of the names tagged to see if he recognized any of them as the Irish hottie but nothing rang any bells. Only about five people were tagged out of the twenty or so who attended so it wasn’t too surprising. Next Harry starting scrolling through Brian’s friends on Facebook. Unfortunately, Brian had 400 friends and Harry got tired of that game too quickly. Especially since so many people were unrecognizable in their profile pictures. 

“Harry, love!” Gemma called from across the salon.

Jumping up to his sisters call, Harry quickly made his way to her. “How can I assist the bride?” he asked, bowing dramatically low to the amusement of the bridesmaids.

Gemma’s giddy smile tells him he did the right thing. “Can you call mum and find out what time she’s meeting us at the venue? She’s bringing my dress and I just - ”

“Got it, Gem,” Harry agreed. Their mother wanted to participate in all of the wedding activities but she had to work the night before and wasn’t able to get to London until that morning. Anne and Robin, Gemma and Harry’s step-father, lived about three hours away. Gemma was worried about her traveling so far on such an important day. Harry stepped outside so he wouldn’t disturb anyone during their relaxing salon time and called his mother.

“Harry, love!” his mother answered the phone, clearly all smiles.

“Hi mum! How is the drive going? Hit any traffic?” 

“Hello, no we’ve had smooth sailing.” She giggled. “How is Gem doing? Is she nervous?”

“She’s doing great actually. We’re at the hair place now and the girls are all getting their hair put up. Got nails done earlier. She hasn’t seemed nervous at all actually. I’m expecting it to like, hit when we get to the museum. You now, about the time she starts putting on her dress.”

“You might be right about that. She’s still doing the stuff she loves and relaxes her. Plus she’s got you there to take care of everything. I don’t know how she would have gotten this all done without you. I’m so glad you were able to go down there after uni. Even if it meant I didn’t get the time with you I wanted before you had to go out and be a real adult.” Suddenly Anne was not so giddy, thinking about her baby boy being all grown up. They hadn’t seen each other much since he went to college in America and she thought he’d go back to her in Holmes Chapel instead of going straight to London with his sister.

“Muuuumm, today is about Gemma. We’ll spend some time together too but let’s keep the focus on her, k?” Harry was biting his lip, anxious that he’d have to deal with both an emotional sister _and_ mother all day.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I’m just so proud of you,” Anne gushed.

Harry didn’t even know how they got to this conversation. Trying to steer it back, Harry asked, “what time do you think you’ll be here?”

“We’re just outside of the city so less than a half hour. I barely slept last night but Robin’s let me nap in the car a bit so I’m feeling a little more refreshed. I’m sure I’ll be fine when we get there.”

“OK, good. We should be there in about an hour I think. You remember where to go?”

“I do but I’m sure if I get lost someone there can help me,“ Anne said, reminding her son that she’s an adult. He sometimes feels the need to take care of the people in his life but most especially his mother and sister. 

“OK, OK, we’ll see you soon then. Love you mum,” Harry says and hangs up after his mother’s “I love you too.” Harry went back inside to tell Gemma the good news. He stopped as soon as he saw her though. She looked like a princess. Her hair was up with big curls swirling around her head with a simple silver tiara in the middle. “You’re beautiful Gem,” he told her as he found the ability to move his legs again. “Really beautiful,” he added. Her smile was so wide that he knew this is the happiest he’d ever seen her. He pulled his phone out quickly to take a photo, unaware that the photographer had shown up while he was on the phone and was getting almost the same shot - only Harry was in it as well, his eyes lit up as much as hers. That photo would later make it onto his mother’s mantel.

Once all of the bridesmaids hairdos were complete, they took the car to the museum and as soon as they pulled up Anne was at their door, yanking it open trying to hug both her son and daughter with all of her strength. “Oh, my babies,” she exclaimed. “So grown up! Graduated school and getting married! You’re not going to need me anymore!”

Harry and Gemma looked at each other around their mothers back, rolling their eyes and encouraging the other to respond. Finally Gemma answered, “we both still need you mum! I mean, I’m getting _married!_ I don’t know how to be a wife! And Harry, well, Harry doesn’t know how to be an adult so he’ll be calling you all the time to help him cook and do laundry! Pay his taxes!” Harry glared at Gemma implying he couldn’t do those things already but refused to argue in front of their already upset mother.

Anne finally let her children go and leaned back to look at them both. “I know, I know. I’ll still have a place in both your lives. It’s just,” she visibly swallowed before finishing, “you’re both so grown up. I’m so proud of you.” Her eyes were brimming with tears and Harry groaned inwardly thinking that it was too early for anyone to start crying.

“Yes, yes, mum, we’re brilliant,” Harry said, trying to lighten the mood. “Let’s go get Gem ready to abandon us for another family.” Anne and Gemma both gasped at the words but Harry had a sparkle in his eye and he was grinning so they both knew he was kidding and let it go. Well, Anne let it go. Gemma hit her brother in the shoulder. Harry grabbed his shoulder as though he was in pain, seeking sympathy but quickly realized no one was going to give him any so he let it fall and followed the women inside the museum, toward the changing room created for the many events held there.   


At the changing room, Anne, Gemma, and the bridesmaids all filed into the room and Harry asked, safely from the outside, if there was anything he could do for anyone. He knew the photographer was setting up outside and the groom and his ushers would be arriving soon so Harry was planning on assisting there if Gemma didn’t have anything for him. When she shooed him away, he quickly made his way to another changing room, finding his suit hanging there waiting for him. He changed and then went outside, trying to figure out where the photographer had wandered to.  After searching for a few minutes, he saw them all in the distance near the lake. The men were gathered in a small circle and the photographer was taking pictures of Brian alone. As Harry approached, Brad, the Best Man called out to Harry, as though he hadn’t seem them already. “Harry! Hey!”

“You lads more awake now then?” Harry asked, trying to find something to say to these men he barely knew. He looked at the other groomsmen and realized the Irish man was one of them! Harry had thought he was just a friend of Brian’s but clearly they were good friends or relatives if he’s _in_  the wedding party. Harry was going to be with him _all day_.

“Yeah, we got the coffee sorted out. Got ourselves dressed and everything,” the Irish man said, smiling at Harry. He definitely seemed more awake and still didn’t seem especially thrilled or upset at seeing the man he’d taken home.  


“Good, good,” Harry mumbled, not sure what else to say.  


Brian piped up then. “How’s Gem?” The photographer was reviewing her photos while Brian took a minute to relax and break his “picture-smile” he’d have to keep up all day.

“Good, great actually. Hairs all up, nails done. She’s getting dressed with mum and the gals now,” Harry shared. Even though he didn’t necessarily want to be around _that many_  women getting ready, he think he’d prefer to be with them right now. “She looks beautiful,” Harry decides to add, not that Brian wouldn’t find her beautiful regardless but it feels important to say.  


“I’m sure she is,” Brian agreed with a giant smile. He did look much more awake now and he didn’t seem nervous at all which was actually a relief for Harry, one he didn’t know he was even worried about previously. “Come take some pictures with me Harry,” Brian offered, waving his soon to be brother-in-law over.

“Uh, yeah, OK,” Harry agreed. He knew he’d have to be photographed quite a bit being Gemma’s Man of Honor so he wasn’t very surprised to start now. Brian was standing down a small hill in front of two giant trees and the lake spread out behind him. It was picturesque for sure. The photographer did a great job finding this shot. Harry stood uncomfortably next to Brian, not sure how he was supposed to pose for these shots.  


“Relax,” Brian whispered, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezing it.  


Harry smiled at him gratefully and then let his eyes move towards the photographer. Before they got there, they landed on the Irish man who had his eyes firmly on Harry. He wanted to bite back his smile but he was _meant_  to be smiling so he let the goofy grin go and turned away from the man, even though he was firmly in his mind. After several pictures of the two of them together, the photographer brought the rest of the groomsmen into the shot. Harry tried to back out, noting that he was not part of the grooms side, but Brian wouldn’t let him. “You’re family and you’re part of the wedding party,” Brian claimed. “Besides, you were at my stag do so you’ve earned a spot,” he said with a laugh.

At one point, Harry realized he was sandwiched between Brad and Irish man. It was an odd situation and he held himself very still, trying to ensure he didn’t accidentally move back into the cute man or forward into the Best Man. The picture taking seemed to go on forever and Harry realized he should probably get back to the bride to see if she needed anything. “I’m going to check on Gem. See you at the alter Brian!” Harry said, then blushed as he realized that his statement sounded like _he_  was the bride. Brian and the groomsmen had a good laugh and Harry hurried away.

When Harry got back to Gemma’s dressing room, he knocked cautiously, “need anything?” he asked through the door.

The door flew open and his mother was standing there with a giant grin on her face and tears streaking down her cheeks. “Your sister is perfect,” she stated.

“She is,” Harry agreed, walking into the room and then added quietly, “for today.” Apparently his mother heard him though and elbowed him in the side wordlessly. As Harry got further into the room, he finally saw his sister dressed in her gown. She _did_  look amazing. Her dress was an ‘eggshell’ color, sleeveless with lace on the bodice and around her shoulders. Her hair was still perfectly curled with the tiara on top and her make-up had been completed. She had a giant grin on her face that mirrored their mother’s.  


“What do you think?” Gemma asked, holding her dress out to the sides so Harry could see it all.  


“Absolutely lovely Gem. Perfect,” Harry said. He walked over to his sister and lightly kissed her cheek, not wanting to mess up her make-up or get make-up on his own face or suit. “Did our bridesmaids get your old, new, blue stuff sorted?”  


Anne stepped in then and explained, “she has a new dress, an old necklace from your granny, blue underwear, and she borrowed the tiara from her friend Lisa.” Harry didn’t actually need to know the details. He just had to know it was done. It was his job after all. He nodded at his mother’s descriptions.

“And are you going to stop crying at any point today?” Harry asked his mum.  


“Probably not,” Anne said, shaking her head and wiping her cheeks to try to clear the latest track. Harry went to her next with a tissue and assisted with getting her face dried off before the next set took their place. She’d have to take pictures all day so it’d be better if she didn’t look all red and puffy for them. She’d be so upset if she didn’t get any decent family pictures.  


“It’s time,” Lou, another of Gemma’s bridesmaids, told the room. “Brian and Brad are heading to the alter.”  


“Eeee!” Gemma shrieked. “OK, OK, let’s go get me married!” The last word was higher than Harry had ever heard come from his sister’s body before and he was thankful this was about to happen. Surely she’d be more calm after she was a newlywed. The other bridesmaids echoed her “eeee!” throwing their hands in air in celerbation so Harry just stood back with wide eyes, waiting to see when he could push them out and get this show on the road. Sam practically ran past him in her four inch heels and threw the door open. Harry had to quickly move himself out of the way to avoid a concussion. He didn’t think Gemma would take too kindly to him getting hurt right now.  


Amazingly the bridesmaids lined themselves up with the groomsmen before Harry even stepped into the hallway. He couldn’t help but notice Lou’s tight grip on _his_  Irishman. Apparently he was staring because when he raised his eyes the blue Irish eyes were looking right back at him and his face was decidedly _smirking_. _Jerk._  Harry swallowed and turned away, looking around for his sister and realizing she was standing just behind him, peering around him to see the aisle and the guests. He shoved his shoulder into her so the guests couldn’t see _her_  before the wedding march.

A piano and cello version of ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri started playing triggering Sam and Kyle to start their walk down the aisle. At the front, Harry could see Brian and his best man Brad standing. Brad had felt uncomfortable with the idea of walking Harry down the aisle, so they’d agreed Brad would start at the front with Brian and Harry would walk Lisa to the front. Once Sam and Kyle made it to their places, the Irish man and Lou began their slow stroll. Harry couldn’t help but focus on his strong, confident legs. He didn’t stumble once on the aisle. Lisa cleared her throat and pulled their joined elbows so that Harry would stop focusing on the last pair and start his own walk down the aisle. He looked at the guests and saw his step-father sitting in the front row with two spots open next to him. His cousins were in the row right behind him. Harry couldn’t help but grin at them all. At the top of the aisle, Harry’s eyes scanned over the groomsmen, he nodded at Brian and smiled at the officiant. He then turned so he could focus on his sister and their parents who had just appeared at the end of the room. The music changed to the standard wedding march and the room all stood and followed his lead, their eyes on Gemma, Anne, and Des. Harry realized he hadn’t actually seen his father earlier but was glad to see he made it. Not that he expected he wouldn’t, just that he hadn’t thought to call him earlier. Des and Anne each had one of Gemma’s arms wrapped around their own elbows and she held her bouquet of Peonies, Cornflowers and Irises in front of her. Harry’s heart was swelling and he wished he could pull out his phone to capture the moment. He knew the photographer was probably getting the same shot but it just wasn’t the same as taking it himself.

Gemma kissed each of her parents on the cheeks at the alter and took Brian’s hand, joining him front and center on a slight platform with the officiant. Harry wants to say he heard every word of the ceremony and the vows but the fact was that he tuned it out. He heard bits and pieces. There was a poem and some prayers. Their vows were the simple standard ones since Gemma was too scared of forgetting what she wanted to say. It felt like it took forever and yet he was surprised when he heard, “you may now kiss the bride.” The room clapped as Gemma and Brian, the newlyweds, had their first wedded kiss and then went galloping down the aisle. Harry was also surprised Gemma was able to move as quickly as she did considering the heels she was wearing. Adrenaline must be stronger than he realized. Next Harry took Lisa’s arm once again and followed the bride and groom out once they’d reached the end of the aisle. The bridal party was all ushered back towards the lake to do photos while the rest of the wedding guests, all 52 of them, were able to partake in appetizers and drinks in the museum. The photographer immediately grabbed Gemma and Brian to do their couple shots while the groomsmen and bridesmaids all fixed themselves up again. They hadn’t done much other than a small walk and standing around but their were several little mirrors open and make-up being reapplied all around him. The parents of the bride and groom made their way to the group as well as a few other family members, having been informed of their obligations ahead of time.

“You look really good in that suit,” an Irish voice told Harry from over his shoulder.  


Although he generally took compliments well, he didn’t know what this man wanted from him and found himself blushing slightly again. “Thank you,” he responded quietly. “You look dashing yourself,” he added in an afterthought. 

“Dashing, eh? Well, thank you,” he answered with a little chuckle to himself. “I’m Niall by the way,” he added, speaking directly into Harry’s ear.  


Harry’s eyes widened as he realized he really never got the man’s name. He thought he’d just forgotten it in his drunken and tired haze. He didn’t know what to say to that. ‘Thank you?’ He already knew Harry’s name so a reciprocation would be unnecessary.

“I realized I didn’t tell you last night and I was afraid you were scared to ask now. Thinking it was too late or something.”  


Harry finally turned back to the man and _did_  thank him. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure if I knew it last night and just forgot. So I didn’t want to be a jerk so thank you.” He licked his lips, looking at Niall’s own lush ones, and added politely, “it’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Niall said back with another grin. He’d obviously noticed where Harry’s eyes had traveled.  


“Bride’s family!” the photographer yelled to the crowd, indicating Harry had to go be in some pictures now.  


“Save me a dance, eh?” _Niall_ asked, quirking an eyebrow at Harry. He knew he might squeak if words came out of his mouth so instead Harry just nodded his agreement.

By the time the photography session was all done Harry was _hungry_  and _thirsty_. They’d been outside for much too long without sustenance. He’d only had the pastry and coffee that morning and it’d been _at least_  three hours since then. Although he wanted to wait for Niall and possibly sit with him at the bridal table, his stomach was leading him so Harry rushed ahead. Once he got back to the building he realized that was dumb. They had to be announced. He had to _dance_  in his introduction to the room. He was going to make a damn fool of himself in front of the guy he was more than vaguely interested in now. The entry music for all of the Gemma’s bridesmaids, and Harry, was ‘Uptown Funk’ by Bruno Mars. They had all discussed their entry and the ladies seemed to have no problem with shaking their bums and throwing their hands around for the whole crowd. Harry was known to let himself go after a few drinks and in the right crowd but his family and a bunch of strangers, with no alcohol, was not the best situation. Lisa, Lou, and Sam all did their thing and then Harry was announced. He immediately threw his hands up in the air and started gyrating his hips sort of like they’d done. He could hear the laughter and although he knew they were laughing _with_  him, he wasn’t laughing. He kept a wide grin on his face until he got back to the bridal table where he could finally sit down. 

There were water glasses waiting already so Harry grabbed his and downed it before the groomsmen could finish their entry to ‘Raise Your Glass’ by Pink. Harry barely glanced up in time to see Niall shaking his bum and singing at the top of his lungs. Apparently _he_  had no shame. When he finished his walk, he went straight to Harry and leaned in to whisper, “you’ve got a nice bum shake there Styles.” He patted Harry’s shoulder and continued on to his own seat on the _other_  side of their long table. Harry frowned at him being so far away but then remembered what he’d said about his bum and bit his lip to hide his smile. When he glanced back up he realized Niall’s eyes were already on him. He was casually drinking his own water and ignoring the bride and groom’s entrance. _Then_  he had the audacity to wink. This man was going to kill Harry. He was sure of it.

Harry finally pulled his eyes away from his new crush so he could see his sister doing her receiving line. Brian and Gemma were hugging all of their guests and thanking them for coming as well as for their well wishes. Another softer smile came to Harry’s face as he realized his sister is really married now. Maybe soon he’ll get to be an uncle! With a sigh, he let his eyes scan the room to see who all was in attendance. Of course he’d gone over the guest list with Gemma so he knew about a quarter of the guests and offered small waves to those he’d made eye contact. He would have to go and check in on his cousins. He hadn’t seen them since Christmas break and was anxious to hear about Ben’s band and Matty’s new girlfriend. They kept in contact mostly through social media with the occasional text so their was lots to catch up on.

Thankfully Gemma and Brian finished their receiving line and the food was set out at the buffet. As the bridal party, they were permitted to serve themselves right after Gemma and Brian were given their dishes. Harry wasn’t ashamed to admit he walked rather quickly to beat everyone else to the table. He knew the full menu so he was able to fill his plate without lingering. He looked longingly at the butternut squash he’d forgotten about and considered just piling it on top of his chicken but didn’t think that would be appropriate, especially since he was first in line and had to walk back through the guests that weren’t able to get their food yet. As he settled back into his seat, he looked at Gemma and saw she wasn’t eating yet. She was being polite and waiting for the rest of her party so Harry groaned and did the same. The last person in their group was Niall and he paused behind Harry, leaning over casually and dropping a small bowl right next to Harry’s filled plate. At first he frowned at the intrusion and then realized it was butternut squash. He looked up to thank Niall but he was already gone, walking back to his seat. Harry waited for Niall to look back up to mouth the words “thank you” to the man who nodded a reply. Harry realized everyone around him was now eating and _finally_  put a spoonful of squash in his mouth. It practically melted and he was once again grateful for his Irish savior.

Once his plate was clean, Harry looked up expecting to see Niall still eating. Unfortunately, his seat was empty. Harry looked around, rather anxiously, trying to find the Irish man. It took him a moment before he saw Niall coming out of the loo. _I suppose that’s OK_ , Harry thought. _Of course it’s OK dumbass. You’re not a stalker._  Harry shook his head at himself and then looked up again to see Niall’s smirk once again directed at him. He’d made his way across the room and was standing just in front of the bridal table.

“Looking for me?” he asked. Harry had no intention of confirming his question but he nodded anyway. “Good,” Niall said, obviously pleased. “It’s too early to dance since Gemma and Brian haven’t done their first dance yet but maybe you’d like to come to the bar with me to get a drink?”  


Harry nodded a bit too rapidly and practically jumped out of his seat. When he made his way around the table, Niall came up behind him and rested his hand on Harry’s lower back, guiding him gently toward the cash bar. Gemma had wanted an open bar but they couldn’t afford it so Harry had remembered to carry his wallet in his suit jacket pocket. He stopped in the middle of the walk to the bar, remembering his jacket was still hanging over his seat. He mumbled, “I’m sorry. I need to go back to get my wallet.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Niall responded with a smile and another nudge toward the bar.  


“Oh, uh, I can get you a round later then?” Harry asked. He didn’t understand why he was being so timid. He _wasn’t_  timid when it came to getting laid. He knew he was attractive. He knew he could have most any available gay man, at least for a night. There was just something about Niall that made him want to be something better. He was confident and strong and made Harry feel a bit smaller than usual. He was actually taller than Niall so it was an interesting impression.  


“Sure,” Niall answered, seemingly brushing him off. “What would you like love?” Niall asked when they reached the bar. His hand was still securely on Harry’s lower back and he had a sense of deja vu as he climbed on the bar stool. _This_ time he wouldn’t let his head fall onto the counter.  


“Is a Mai Tai too girly?” he asked. He would drink beer and ordered it quite a bit in college but he preferred sweeter alcohol generally. Ironically, although it was a self-conscious question, he felt fine asking it. There was no embarrassment, just a curiosity about Niall’s reaction. Instead of answering Harry, Niall turned to the bartender and ordered two Mai Tais. “I feel like you’re not a regular Mai Tai drinker,” Harry observed.

“It’s true. I drink more beer than anything else but I’m not opposed to some rum and juice occasionally. Besides, I can’t let you be the only lad here with a girly drink,” Niall explained with a grin.  


“Such a gentleman,” Harry returned with his own, partially sarcastic grin.  


“I try,” Niall agreed.  


There was a moment of awkwardness while both men tried to think of a good introduction conversation, preferably something not wedding-related. Niall started, “you went to school in the states?” just as Harry asked, “how do you know Brian?”

They both found themselves giggling at their timing and Niall nodded at Harry to re-ask his question. “I just asked how you knew Brian,” Harry reiterated. 

“Ah, we went to uni together. He’s a bit older than me but we both worked at the cafe on campus so he ended up kind of being like an older brother to me. Introduced me to the good crowd, good alcohol, you know, the important stuff in school.” Niall was grinning again and shrugged as he finished his explanation. He took a sip of his drink and winced at how sweet it was.  


Harry couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of his mouth. “You can switch to beer if you want. I’m OK enough with my masculinity to be the only man drinking the girly drinks. I can finish yours too if you don’t want to.”

Niall shook his head adamantly. “I can do this. Just once though. I’m definitely switching to beer after this one.”

Harry leaned into Niall’s side, “why?” he asked unsure why he’d drink something he doesn’t seem to like.

Looking up at Harry over his glass rim, Niall said, “I told you why.” He took another larger drink without a visible wince this time.

Harry could only shake his head. Going back to their conversation he told Niall, “yes, I went to uni in the states. I wanted to spend some time outside of England before settling down and becoming an adult.”

“You didn’t want to stay there after graduation?” Niall asked as he set his glass back on the bar. He looked up at Harry with interest.  


“No,” Harry shook his head. “I always knew I’d want to come home. I’m a bit of a mummy’s boy and I love my family too much to be that far away all the time. It’d be one thing if I could afford to split my time between multiple places but since I’m just starting out, I need to build a career for myself before I consider being a dual citizen.” He was running his finger around the rim of his glass, thinking about the choices he’d made.  


Before Niall could respond, the DJ was announcing the first dance. Niall swiveled back toward the dance floor, stood and put his hand back on Harry’s waist, to guide him toward the couple. The stood on the outskirts of the crowd, Harry barely able to see over other people’s heads as his sister and his new brother-in-law danced to “Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran. She knew it was one of the most common wedding songs but the fact was, it made her melt every time she heard it and Brian liked it too so it became the obviously choice. Harry felt his eyes watering as he watched his sister so happy and in love moving around the floor slowly. He didn’t realize the tears had fallen down his cheek until Niall’s thumb came up to wipe one away.

“Sorry,” Harry said quietly when he realized.  


“No need to be sorry,” Niall responded just as quietly. He squeezed Harry’s side reassuringly and moved a bit closer. Harry could feel their bodies lined up together on his right back side. The next dance was the father-daughter and Niall rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder for that one, swaying them back and forth gently. 

The bridal party was invited to the floor so Niall took Harry’s hand and led him out of the crowd. When they reached the floor, Lou approached Niall, frowning at Harry. “Get your own groomsmen Harry,” Lou said rudely.  


“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Niall responded back with a grin. “Why don’t you dance with Brad?” Niall jutted his chin in a direction behind Lou so she turned to see Brad standing there awkwardly, looking around, not sure who to dance with since he clearly wasn’t dancing with Harry.  


The song was ‘Shut Up and Dance’ by Walk the Moon and Harry wished it was slower so he could feel Niall’s arms around him but Niall seemed happy enough jumping in place and grinning like crazy. Harry started jumping in time with Niall and soon enough most of the bridal party had joined in as well. At the end, Harry was a bit out of breath and was thankful when the music slowed down and Niall immediately wrapped his arms his waist. The song was ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ by Elvis and Harry responded by putting his arms around Niall’s neck. He let out a happy sigh and dropped his head down on his own arm, resting on Niall’s shoulder. “I like you,” he found himself saying about halfway through the song.

Niall twisted his neck so he could see Harry’s eyes and told him, “I like you too idiot.”

Harry’s head shot up off of Niall’s shoulder with an exclamation “hey! That’s not nice!”

Grinning, Niall said, “You didn’t even notice me until you were practically passed out at your brother-in-law’s stag do. I’d been trying to get your attention all night without being too obvious to the whole group.”

Harry’s eyes opened in shock. “Wait. Really?”

With a shyer smile than Harry had seen before, Niall confirmed it. “When Brian first introduced you I thought you were fit and I was walking with you to the first pub, trying to introduce myself but you were a bit lost. Clearly you didn’t want to be there.”

Biting his lip, Harry nodded. “I felt weird because everyone else was older than me and I was just Gemma’s little brother.”

“Not to me,” Niall said, pulling Harry back in, resting his hands just above Harry’s bum. “Maybe if you’d have talked to us you would have felt less awkward.” Niall’s eyebrows are up and Harry knows he made a mistake.  


“Did I seem like a stuck up arse?” he asked quietly.  


“A bit,” Niall confirmed with a nod and a teasing grin. “But I still wanted to get to know you.”  


“But you didn’t sleep with me when you had the chance,” Harry reminded him, _questioned_  him.  


“I wasn’t going to take advantage of my friend’s new little brother. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and then, well, I knew I’d see you today so we could go from there. If you ignored me again then I’d know I wasn’t really your type and if you didn’t, _thankfully_  you didn’t, then I figured I could chat you up. Maybe get to know you a bit.”  


“Thanks for not giving up on me. Sorry for being a jerk,” Harry leaned in and tightened his grip on Niall’s neck to give him a real hug.  


“You’re fine,” Niall responded quietly, his hands moving up and down Harry’s back gently. “Does this mean you’ll give me a shot outside of wedding activities?” he asked in Harry’s ear.  


“If you’ll give me one, absolutely,” Harry agreed, hiding his giant grin in Niall’s neck.  


After a couple of dances, they split up so Harry could catch up with his cousins and his father while Niall went to hang out with the groomsmen and some of his and Brian’s other shared friends. Anne and Robin left a bit early to retire to a hotel room since neither had slept much the night before. Anne said goodbye to her babies and made them promise that they both still needed her before she agreed to leave. Once Harry had made the rounds, he went back to Niall and his friends. They were surprised by him joining them in conversation but they didn’t make him feel unwelcome which just made him feel _worse_  for how he’d excluded himself the evening before. 

Gemma and Brian left for the night to their honeymoon suite which Brad and the other groomsmen had setup. They’d delivered their luggage and _decorated_. Harry was scared what their decoration was but Gemma knew who was doing it so she shouldn’t be surprised to find dildos and beer in the room. Finally, it was time to end the reception and Harry was sad to be saying goodbye to Niall already.

“Can I get your phone number?” Niall asked.  


“Of course,” Harry said, reaching into his own pocket to pull out his phone, unlock it and hand it over to Niall. He took Niall’s phone and created a new contact ‘Harry: B’s Arse BIL” since Brian and brother-in-law wouldn’t fit. He closed the contact so Niall would see it later. “I’m going to make up for my previous behavior and say, I’m really glad you took me home last night and brought me to the bar and danced with me and overall, just forgave me for my terrible behavior.”  


“I forgive you since you’re so fit,” Niall responded with a grin. 

Harry shook his head and kissed Niall’s cheek. “Thanks, glad I’m fit enough for you then.”  


“Oh, _plenty_  fit for me,” Niall reiterated. “You don’t have a job, right?” Niall asked softly, obviously trying to not make it sound insulting.  


“Yeah, now that the wedding is over, I can make that my priority,” Harry answered, not offended at all.

“Good,” Niall answered. “Then you’re free tomorrow for lunch?” He stuck his hands in his trouser pockets and was rocking back and forth on his heels as though he was nervous.  


Gaining back some of the self-confidence he’d lost, Harry confirmed, “for you? Yes, I think I can make some time. It’s going to be a late lunch though. I’m not getting up before noon tomorrow. I have a hangover _and_  a wedding to sleep off.”

Bursting out in laughter, Niall agrees. “Call or text me when you wake up and we’ll pick a time and place then.”

“Will do,” Harry agrees. “Have a goodnight Niall. Just know it won’t be nearly as warm and comfortable as the night you had with me.”  


“You _think_  it was warm and comfortable,” Niall contradicted. “However, I slept in my clothes, on top of the covers while trying _not_  to think about the fact that you were right behind me. Not so warm and comfortable mate.”  


“Oh,” Harry answered, frowning. “We’ll have a re-do of that soon then. It’ll be warm and comfortable,” he reassures.  


“Can’t wait,” Niall agrees, leaning in and kissing Harry’s cheek before turning toward the taxi that was waiting to take him home. He took one last peek over his shoulder and waved, unable to conceal his smile.  


Harry’s smile was pretty wide too and he had no intention of hiding it anymore.


End file.
